Inside Her Mind Rewrite
by Magic Dragonfly
Summary: Beast Boy gets sucked into Raven's mind for a month. How will he deal with Raven's emotions?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am re-writing this story for a few reasons. One, I wanted to finish it. Two, I think that the way I was writing it stretched the story too long and I was running out of ideas. I am finishing the story.

* * *

Raven sat in her room with the mirror in her hands. She focused on entering her mind and she felt the familiar pull of the mirror on her body. With a splash Raven had entered her mind but not alone.

"Um, Raven, ha ha oops,"

* * *

Raven felt her anger rise as she turned around to face none other than Beast Boy. He stood there smiling like and idiot with a small sweat bead on his head.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled. Fear rose in her mind. _It's a good thing that I can feel emotion here otherwise the Tower would be in smoke,_ Raven thought.

"What?" Beast Boy asked. Raven bit her lip. She knew what would happen now unless, no way.

"You entered my mind and now you can't leave for a month or so," Raven began, "Its um, well if someone enters my mind during my period they can't be let out until the next period or, well never mind,"

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"WHAT!"

"NOTHING!" Raven yelled. Smoke rose from her head. Suddenly a black crow landed on Raven's shoulder. It chirped a sweet song. Raven nodded and walked down the road until she came to the circle path. Different roads led down to different emotions marked by paths. Raven was still mad so she didn't notice the new road that had popped up: a sight that read Love with multiple green I Love BB's scribbled on it. She led Beast Boy down the path that was Knowledge.

As they walked forward a large mansion loomed before them. Large glass windows showed endless rows and rows of books on the first floor. The second floor's windows were all closed and hidden with shades. Raven entered the house and paused.

"Knowledge? Are you here?" Raven called out. Suddenly a yellow-robed Raven appeared. She was holding a book and had glasses on.

"So, this must be Beast Boy. How do you do?" Knowledge asked in a way that was polite but not at all stuffy. Beast Boy shook her outstretched hand with a small smile. The fear of being stuck here for a whole month was overpowering him.

"Look, tomorrow I need to call an **orderly** meeting. Remember last time? No mess ups this time," Raven said shuddering. Last time Gross and Brave had paired up for the ultimate prank.

"Yes, around mid moon," Knowledge answered. Raven bowed and left the mansion with Beast Boy.

"Dude! How come you mind is so organized now?" Beast Boy asked.

"After the last incident with you and Cyborg I needed to fix things up," Raven replied. They walked back to the circle. Raven gingerly walked to Happy's path.

"No jokes. Better yet let me do the talking," Raven ordered. Beast Boy nodded but was sad that he couldn't talk to Happy. _I will get tons of chances this month, _Beast Boy thought sadly.

They came to a small cottage lined with endless rows of flowers. The sky was bright blue and cloud-less.

"HI!" screeched a shrill voice. A Raven in pink jumped out of a patch of sunflowers. A pink bunny was on her head.

"Hello Happy," Raven said obviously trying to be nice.

"HI! OOH IS THIS BEASY BOY?" Happy asked. Raven nodded. Happy squealed and hugged Beast Boy. Being mentally attached to her emotions Raven could feel what they were feeling, like touch and smell and so on, if she wanted to and now, Raven did.

"Um, could you let go? I can't breathe," Beast Boy whispered. Happy let go and began running in circles.

"Meeting tomorrow at mid moon," Raven told Happy and left dragging Beast Boy away as fast as possible.

The next stop was Gross and then to Anger where Raven made Beast Boy wait by the circle. He shifted nervously as Raven walked down the dark and evil path.

Raven didn't look back as she neared Anger's cage although, she did have the desire to. A small fluttery feeling rose in her stomach when she thought about Beast Boy but it quickly faded remembering April Fool's Day.

Screams of pain echoed as Raven neared the cage. Raven saw the old record player was playing the sounds. A blood red cloaked Raven sat on a small bed. The red Raven turned around and stared at her with four evil red eyes.

"So you finally want to let Trigon out…" Anger began.

"No. I have called a meeting tomorrow at mid moon," Raven replied sternly. Red light rose around Anger. Raven braced herself. A line of insults were cast out at Raven. Raven turned around and began her walk back to the circle.

Meanwhile…

Beast Boy was walking around the circle looking at the signs. He spotted the normal array of emotions; brave, happy, sad, anger, gross, wisdom, knowledge, and love.

"Love? I didn't know Raven could love," Beast Boy said, half joking, half serious. Without thinking, he decided to travel down the road leading to Love.

Beast Boy walked along the path that was lined with heart-shaped hedges. The path was made with white stones of some very fine type. The sun was setting and the air had a calm aura to it. Beast Boy smiled as his thoughts drifted to Raven. He remembered the moment after he was cured of that infection caused by the chemicals that turned him into a "beast" and they had a "moment".

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks. His stomach was overcome with a fluttery feeling. _The last time I Felt like this was when I discovered the tofu ice cream at Jewel, _Beast Boy thought. A sudden realization overcame him.

"I, Beast Boy **_like_** _Raven!"_ he gasped, "_This must be the end of the world!"_ Beast Boy smiled at his joke as he walked down the path. ((opposites attract : ) ))

Beast Boy came to a small stone area with palm trees and a grill. On the grill was-

"TOFU!" Beast Boy yelled. He rushed to the grill and picked up the burning hot tofu and ate it without a second thought. It was the best tofu he had ever tasted.

"HE LIKES IT!" a small girly voice rang through the air. A small, purple cloaked eight-year-old version of Raven with pigtails appeared. Her eyes were gleaming little hearts. She rushed to Beast Boy's leg and hugged it.

"Are you love?" Beast Boy asked. He was slightly disappointed and very freaked out.

"NOPE I'M CRUSH! I GROW INTO LOVE AS RAVEN GROWS HER LOVE GROWS!" the girl yelled. A 'normal' brown-cloaked Raven stood out from the palm trees.

"Crush! Down!" the brown Raven ordered. Sadly, Crush slumped over to the brown Raven's side.

"I am sorry about that. Hopefully she will get older and smarter soon. I am Wisdom," the brown Raven said. She bowed slightly and Beast Boy copied her actions.

"Hmm, polite yet there is room for improvement," Wisdom commented. Beast Boy smiled in an embarrassed way.

"HE SMILED!" shrieked Crush earning a slap from Wisdom.

"The unwise learn from mistakes but you seen to learn nothing!" snapped Wisdom. Beast Boy looked around and saw that the porch he thought led into a hut was a painting.

"Did you-"

"Paint that? Yes" Wisdom interrupted. She disappeared and Crush soon followed. Beast Boy turned around to face Raven, the original one, not an emotion.

"What were you thinking?" Raven shouted. Steam surrounded the two.

"I-I-I" Beast Boy stuttered. Raven glared at him and whipped around and stormed down the path. Beast Boy followed.

When they reached the circle path Raven, still seeing red turned around.

"I have to go now! The other Titans will know about what has happened. Stay out of trouble!" Raven yelled and she was gone.

Raven found her self in her room again. She quickly hid her anger at her emotions. **_How dare they create Love or, Crush!_** She thought. A statue of a Stormwing shattered. Raven took a few deep breaths and walked out of her room.

"Robin? Cyborg? Star? Something happened," Raven beagn. The others shot Raven concerned looks. Starfire was smiling sweetly in few seconds.

"Well I was meditating and Beast Boy came in my room and got sucked into my mind," Raven began.

"And…" Cyborg muttered looking for the problem.

"And I can't let him out until um,"

"Um what?" Robin asked.

"My next period,"

"Oh," Cyborg said. He scratched the back of his head in a nervous way. Raven looked at her friends. They were giving her weird looks.

"So what will we do?" Starfire asked. Robin shrugged.

"I guess we will do nothing," he replied.

That night the Titans all acted like there was nothing going on, but there was a huge absence of annoying jokes and just Beast Boyness. They all went to sleep early and didn't say goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

R&R plese!

* * *

Beast Boy woke up. He had slept on the ground and his back was stiff. He looked around for a clock and suddenly Crush appeared.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WAKE UP IT'S THREE AM!" she yelled. Beast Boy groaned and sat up. Wisdom appeared next to Crush.

"Why did I get the job of training Crush!" Wisdom moaned. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Um, so what are you doing up at THREE?" Beast Boy asked.

"I am starting my daily six hour meditation. Would you like to join me?" Wisdom replied. Not wanting to be rude Beast Boy accepted. Wisdom clapped her hands and they were on a hill. A brown and a green mat lay on the hill. They sat down.

"Clear your mind and-"

"Hey! You talk like those tapes on finding the 'inner you'" Beast Boy interrupted. He laughed and then, seeing Wisdom's face quieted.

"Ahem, as I said clear your mind and focus," Wisdom finished not wanting to waste any time. Beast Boy tried and tried but his mind kept wandering.

"Beast Boy pick something, the first thing that comes to your mind and _focus!_" Wisdom snapped. Beast Boy waited and sure enough a thought popped into his head. Raven. He concentrated on her picture and his experiences and-

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy! It's been six hours wake up! Not bad for a first timer but you fell asleep," Wisdom said shaking Beast Boy. He got up and bowed, thanking Wisdom.

"Bye I'm gonna explore Raven's um, mind" Beast Boy said. It still seemed weird to be inside someone's, let alone Raven's mind. He turned around and set off down the path.

Soon Beast Boy decided to go down the closest path to Wisdom's path. But, he almost reconsidered. It was Anger's. Beast Boy gulped and then walked down the path. The screams from the record player rang through the air. Beast Boy winced and trudged on. He was about to round the corner when he caught a glimpse of a cage. It was powerful and strong but poorly cared for. _What would be kept in that? _Beast Boy asked himself. As he entered Anger's domain he stopped. Anger was inside the cage.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" shouted Anger. She walked forward and glared at him but not before flicking him off.

"Um, Beast Boy. Why are you in a cage?" he replied. Anger blinked for a second stunned at the kindness she was being shown. Then her spiteful tone retuned.

"Because that ---- of a person Raven locked me in here. Even Trigon gets a room. Well, it's surrounded by magic, and air tight but still!" Anger shouted. To Beast Boy Anger seemed more helpless than well, angry.

"Well I am sorry you are in a cage. It's like being in a zoo. I know the feeling. At age ten I turned into a frog and got caught by a zoo keeper. I couldn't risk my power being shown so for one month I was stuck in a zoo eating crickets. It almost drove me crazy," Beast Boy. Anger scowled and muttered a few words in Demonic that by the tone in which she said them weren't pretty.

"Well bye," Beast Boy added before he left. Anger swore and turned around. She was trying to sound more like anger but this act of kindness was too shocking for her to handle.

Beast Boy turned around and walked down the path to the circle.

* * *

Raven woke up late that morning. Her head hurt and then she remembered. Beast Boy was in her mind.

"Well I guess I have to check on him," she scowled. Raven reached for her mirror and sunk into an easy meditation.

When she was in her mind she saw Beast Boy walking out of Anger's path. Raven walked up to him.

"What were you doing with Anger?" Raven asked. Beast Boy smiled and sat down. Raven did the same.

"We talked. How come you keep her in a cage and why is it so dirty?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked away. A single tear fell down her cheek. When it reached the air it turned into a raven and joined the rest of the fifty or so ravens in the dead tree.

"Each of those ravens is one of my tears. That's number fifty four. Well, when I was twelve my only friend was fooling around with a knife and poking a kid with it. She was my only friend so I never objected to her mean ways but this time it wasn't hurting me, it was another kid. I yelled at her to stop but she just laughed. I felt my anger rising and suddenly I couldn't stop. Shadows rose and well let's just say that her funeral was soon after. I was banished from Azarath and came here," Raven told her story. She expected Beast Boy to run or scream or do something but all he did was hug her. Raven started crying and ravens took to the sky.

"Shh it's okay Raven, I-" Beast Boy began but stopped. He didn't know what to say. Raven looked up and slowly tears stopped. She waved her fingers and all of the ravens but the first one Beast Boy met yesterday were gone. Raven wiped her eyes and stood up. She extended her hand and pulled Beast Boy up. They smiled and walked down a new path that belonged to Brave. Slowly Beast Boy reached for Raven's had and unknowingly Raven took BB's. They walked faster and soon they came to a normal sized house with large windows. Inside they could see a large gym with rock walls and a giant jungle gym. Raven opened the door.

The green-cloaked Brave jumped down from a gymnastics pole and landed right in front of Beast Boy. He screamed then calmed down.

"So, we meet again," Brave said smiling. She ran over to the rock wall and returned with two harnesses. She handed one to Beast Boy and put the other one on herself.

"What about Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have all ready spent a long time here. I must be almost time for lunch," Raven replied.

"Lunch! You have only been here for like an hour!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven smiled.

"Actually only half of an hour. Time travels much faster when I am in my mind. Do you want me to tell the Titans anything?"

"Ya. Tell them I'm fine,"

"Ok. Bye,"

"Bye"

"See-ya," Raven said. _Where did that cheesy saying come from? _Raven asked herself. Love was definitely messing with her.

"See-ya," Beast Boy replied. Raven blushed then breathed slowly before disappearing. Brave poked BB before running to the rock wall.

Beast Boy didn't know how long he was at the gym but Crush was glad to tell him. It was almost dinner time and he was starving. Crush led him to her domain and once again there was tofu was on the grill.

"Do you like it?" Crush asked. She had grown a lot since Beast Boy had last seen her. Crush was now like ten or so. Her hair was long and tied in a ponytail. She still stared at BB in a dreamy way batting her eyelashes but the screaming in all capital letters and the constant following around had stopped.

* * *

R&R! Thank You! 3 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! This is chapter four!

Robin: Have you seen Slade?

Me: grins evilly ya! Just a second ago!

Robin: WHERE! TELL ME!

Me: um, points in a random direction THAT WAY!

Robin runs off in that direction and I fall on the floor laughing

* * *

Crush woke Beast Boy up and brought him to Wisdom's domain. There he meditated for six hours. This time he managed to stay awake for an hour. Then he looked around for a closet and he found one after looking in Happy's, Sad's, and Timid's domains. He grabbed the Lysol and other cleaning supplied and set off down the road to Anger.

When he reached the cage the first thing he did was grab a rag and spray an area of the cage with Lysol. He began to scrub the cage. (Me: awwww that's so sweet!). The layers of dust and grime were quickly washed away by Lysol's superior power of fighting grime and the forces of germs! After a few scrubs that cage area was sparkling clean.

"What are you doing!" Anger yelled. Beast Boy ignored her. Anger started to scream insults until her voice grew dry. Then she ran over to her sink and drank some water then continued screaming. After a few hours the outside of the cage was clean.

Next Beast Boy began to sweep all of the fallen leaves off of the stone area by this huge cage. He scrubbed the broken bench and found some cement stones to prop up the side of the bench that both of the legs had fallen off of. He also tried his best to cheer up the place with ribbons but Anger kept turning them into hornets.

Many hours and bee stings later the place looked clean. Except for the horrible condition of the inside of the cage the place was spotless.

"Why did you do that for me? Happy would have like it. Now my place is ruined!" Anger howled. Beast Boy shrugged and realized he knew why he did it. He felt sorry for Anger even though she was just mean by nature. He smiled and left. Anger stood there blinking. Beast Boy was shocked to realize that it was time for dinner. He once again ate tofu with Crush.

It was Beast Boy's fifth day in Raven's mind. Raven met Beast Boy after his meditation/sleep. She apologized. They had been out all day chasing Slade and almost killed him except he got out of their four corner close-in. Without Beast Boy, the Titans were really hurting.

"So you cleaned Anger's cage? Wow I'm impressed. That explained the smell of Lysol I smelled," Raven said. With nothing else to do, they walked over to Love's area to sit watching a sunset.

"Ya, can I clean the inside for her and maybe you could well make the place more home-ish. It's pretty boring in there,"

"No,"

"Why?"

"AFTER WHAT SHE DID!" Raven bit her lip. She hung her head low. Beast Boy put his hand on her back not sure of what to do. Raven turned away.

"Look Raven forgive her. I know that she killed someone but that person was evil. That's no excuse but still. You forgave me,"

"But you're my friend," she replied. Beast Boy blushed.

"Well just please, forgive her for um, me,"

"Okay," Raven looked at his helpless face. She knew that it was all a part of the act but it made the fluttery feeling she got when she was around Beast Boy even harder.

They walked down to Anger's cage and Raven screamed. Beast Boy did too but in a more, um, manly way.

"Oh my god Beast Boy it's beautiful!" Raven gasped as she walked up to the cage. Anger just scowled and looked away. Her robe was much lighter and I looked more white than red. Beast Boy smiled smugly.

"Don't let this get to your head," Raven warned Beast Boy. He smiled and they sat on the bench near the cage. Raven smiled and inched closer to Beast Boy. They looked up at each other and looked away.

"Oh just kiss already! Then you can leave me alone!" shouted Anger. Raven and Beast Boy ignored her and inched closer. Soon they were inches away from each other. Beast Boy took Raven's hands. He kissed then gently. Raven breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't ready to kiss on the face just yet. Awkwardly, they left before Anger said anything else. They walked around to Happy's place and sat in the flowers talking about the Titans and Trigon. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Raven! You idiot! It's almost twelve at night! You spent almost half of a day here! Get out now! You know what happens!" it was Wisdom. Her voice was shrill and curt. Raven snapped her fingers and a small gold watch appeared out of know where. Raven gasped.

"What! What!" Beast Boy yelled, more than asked, Raven. Raven didn't reply. She just sat down.

"I have to go or else I will get stuck in my mind! Bye Beast Boy!" Raven yelled and she was gone. Happy poked Beast Boy and ran to hide in the flowers. Beast Boy chased after her.

"I've got you!" Beast Boy yelled. He pounced on a moving patch of flowers. A pink bunny hopped away.

"A BUNNY!" Happy squealed. Beast Boy nodded. Happy poked him again. Soon, a game of tag was started.

"Hey, Brave, want to play?" Beast Boy asked. Brave nodded but she added a twist to the game, it was now freeze tag. Gross, Smart, and Crush joined in the game. Crush refused to tag Beast Boy in case she hurt him but it was a fun game.

Tired, sore, and hungry, Beast Boy slumped over to Crush's domain. Crush was getting a little bit taller. Her hair was cut short, like Raven's. She continued to smile and flirt with Beast Boy constantly. Crush left early to sleep. Beast Boy ate and was about to get up when he came face to face with Timid.

"Um, maybe, if you wanted to, you don't have to…" Timid said, her words slowing to a stop.

"What?" Beast Boy asked. Timid whispered in his ear.

"Okay," Beast Boy answered.

* * *

Read and Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody! Read and Review please! Thanks!

* * *

He had spent nine days in Raven's mind so far. Beast Boy woke up early and meditated without falling asleep… for almost three hours. He walked over to the closet that had appeared out of nowhere and took out three cans of paint, one white, one light blue, and the other gold. Beast Boy turned into an ape and carried the paint cans over to Timid's domain.

Timid's domain included a small house with plain gray and white pain on it. The windows were bare and everything was simple and meant to blend together. There was no decoration outside except for grass.

"Um, hi," Timid said shyly as she came out of her house. Beast Boy put down the paint cans and returned to human form.

"So, I thought we could start with painting your house. That way you can stand out a bit more," Beast Boy said. Timid gasped.

"What if everybody hates it? I'll be sent to Trigon!" she wailed. Beast Boy patted her on the back unsure on how to comfort an emotion.

"I will protect you," he replied. Timid looked up and wiped away her tears. She smiled and wiped away her tears. Beast Boy looked up and then worked on opening the cans of paint but failed. Timid helped by using her magic and soon the painting had begun. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and grabbed the paint can. He struggled to lift the can off of the ground then transformed into a Pterodactyl and flew up onto the roof. He looked at the blue paint and smiled. Turning into a monkey of some sort he dipped his brush-like tail into the paint and began to repaint the gray roof blue. After a while Beast Boy had finished painting the roof and he flew down. The sun was high in the sky and the heat was scorching, magic heat but still. Timid had stayed inside the house sure that at any second the paint would fall and somehow crush her flat. Beast Boy flew down and knocked on the door. He wanted to show Timid what he had done.

"Who are you?" Timid asked/screamed at Beast Boy when she answered the door. Beast Boy scratched his head in confusion. Then his eyes traveled to his arm. It was blue! Beast Boy transformed into a giraffe and looked at himself. He was completely blue!

"Timid, it's me Beast Boy. I'm blue because I fell into the paint," he said. Timid looked him over and invited him inside where he washed off the paint. Then Beast Boy showed Timid the first part of her house's painting job. Timid slowly opened the door and checked Beast Boy again and nodded. She walked outside and gasped.

"Thank you, I mean if this is too much of a problem-" Timid began. Beast Boy put his hand up to silence her. Reaching for the paint cans again he grabbed the white.

"Want to help?" he asked. Timid shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Ill mess up!"

"No you won't, I will help you!" Timid shook her head again and burst into tears. Beast Boy ran up to her. He hugged Timid and tried to calm her down. Looking up with teary eyes, Timid smiled. She snuffled and wiped her face.

"Come on," Beast Boy said. He pulled Timid by the hand and led her to the paint. Beast Boy turned into a monkey again and began to paint the base of the house white. Timid stood there smiling. She was happy, not shy for the first time in her life. Her cape glowed with a faint green light and suddenly a long green stripe appeared on the left side of her cape.

"Ya!" Timid cheered. She jumped up and down screaming happily. She fell into the paint and sat there blinking for a while. A smile appeared on her face. She lifted the paint off of her and used magic to paint the house white.

"If you could do that why didn't you tell me?" Beast Boy asked. Timid shrank back a little and then realized she was just being asked a question.

"I was worried that I would mess up," she replied. Beast Boy slung his arm around Timid and led her over to Crush's domain to have dinner.

When he got there the table was already set. Crush was nowhere to be seen.

"Crush?" Beast Boy called. Suddenly a teenager form of Raven appeared. Her hood was pulled over her face hiding a deep red blush. Her chest was more-ahem- visible and she clutched a book to draw as little as possible attention to herself. Timid pulled her hood over her head. They ate dinner in silence wile Affection sat there blushing.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter was so short! Review! Please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Read and Review. That's all I have to say!

* * *

For the next few days, Beast Boy helped Timid repair her house. He was surprised at how bad the condition was. There were bugs, broken windows, missing doors, and more. Timid had been too afraid to tell Raven. Beast Boy could use magic in Raven's mind and it was easy to repair stuff. Soon, Timid's house looked brand new. In the two weeks Beast Boy had been here, a lot had been done.

"What are you doing back here? I thought I had gotten rid of you!" Anger yelled. Beast Boy held a key in his hand. He slowly opened Anger's cage. She stepped out of the cage. Anger smiled evilly.

"Don't make me regret doing this," Beast Boy told her. Anger scowled. Beast Boy crawled into the cage and began to clean it. He added small bed and a light. Soon, it was more private, with walls and a door. But, the door had a lock on it.

"Don't worry, I can't leave my domain," Anger spat. She looked in her new room. Beast Boy smiled happily. Anger's cloak was white. It was strange.

"Thanks," Anger said shyly. Beast Boy nodded but was staring at her cloak.

"Would you look at that, I'm white," Anger murmured, "I thought Happy would be the first one," Beast Boy blinked, confused.

"Huh?"

"We turn white if Raven can control us, meaning she can show anger outside of her mind without consequences,"

"You mean she can be mad and things won't break?" Beast Boy asked, excited. Anger nodded, she was getting annoyed.

"Leave," she told Beast Boy. Not wanting to make Anger mad, or make her cloak turn red, he left quickly. A crowd of emotions was waiting for him.

"Is she really white?" Happy asked. All of the emotions were looking at him, except for Affection who was blushing. Beast Boy nodded. Instantly, a huge conversation broke out, a loud mumbling of emotions. He walked away, and saw Wisdom. Her cloak was slightly darker.

"But WHY?" Brave asked. She looked at Wisdom.

"Beast Boy showed Anger kindness, something she never gets. It helped," she replied. More questions followed and Wisdom grew more confused. She turned and walked away. Beast Boy had an idea. Maybe if he helped the other emotions, he could help Raven feel emotions. Just maybe.

Beast Boy was ready to meditate. He was waiting for Wisdom. She wasn't there. Surprised, he walked over to Wisdom's house. It was small, it only had one room. It was white too. She was sitting on a pillow.

"Um, do you want to meditate?" he asked. Wisdom shook her head. She was silent. Beast Boy looked at her. Her cloak was darker. That wasn't a good sign.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Wisdom shook her head. Beast Boy tried to move closer to her but he was thrown back by a brown wave of magic. He stood up and shook his head.

"Why won't you talk?" he yelled. Wisdom looked at him with four red eyes.

"Why wasn't I the first to turn white? Everyone was asking me. I didn't know. I didn't know how or why it happened. They asked me questions I couldn't answer. I let them down. It was my fault. I can't always know everything. That's knowledge. She's the smart one. I hate her," Wisdom screamed. Beast Boy flinched. Brown magic flew out from her house.

"Calm dow-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU AT ALL! I HATE ALL OF YOU! TRIGON IS THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS THAT!" Wisdom yelled. The sky was growing black. Beast Boy tried to get up but vines had tangled around his feet. The thorns stuck into his legs. Stone walls grew up, hiding the only exit. Beast Boy transformed into a tiger, braking the vines. Brown magic hit him at full force. He fell backwards. He charged at the house but was thrown backwards into the stone wall. He heard a crack as his feet went limp. He was forced to turn back into a human. Vines tied him to the wall. They made his legs and arms bleed.

"Wisdom! Stop!" a voice called out. Knowledge, Timid, and Anger rushed into her domain. Wisdom howled. She glared at them. Timid started to cry.

"YOU! YOU THINK YOU ARE SO SPECIAL WITH YOUR WHITE CLOAK! IT BELONGS TO ME!" Wisdom yelled. Her magic weaved around the emotions.

"You can't attack us!" Anger yelled. She glared at Wisdom.

"That isn't Wisdom anymore," Timid whispered.

"What are you talking about Timid?" Knowledge asked. The wind was picking up.

"It's not her. She's gone. She's Trigon," Timid answered. Wisdom smiled. Her magic had reached Beast Boy. It curled around his neck.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Raven yelled. She flew in front of Beast Boy. The magic slinked away. Wisdom grinned.

"Azarath-"

"Don't waste your magic on me. If you kill me, you'll loose an emotion forever," Wisdom taunted.

"I don't care," Raven muttered. Timid stood up. She spread her arms out.

"I'll protect him! You can't get past me!" Timid yelled. She looked afraid but blinked back any fear. She only had a determined look on her face. Her cloak was growing lighter.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled. A huge wave of magic hit Wisdom. The emotion fell over. She stood up and sent her own magic at Raven. It hit Raven.

"Raven!" Knowledge yelled.

"Get everyone, we have to seal Wisdom," Raven gasped. The emotions' eyes widened. They nodded. Timid stayed where she was. The other two left.

"Do you really think that Timid can protect Beast Boy? She's weak," Wisdom taunted. Raven didn't answer. Timid bit her lip.

"Pathetic. Are you gonna cry?" Wisdom said to Timid. Timid stared at her feet.

"No. I'm not. I'm brave now! I can save Beast Boy! He helped me! I'm not so scared!" Timid yelled. Her cloak was growing lighter. She glared at Wisdom.

Raven sent more magic hurling at Wisdom. It hit. Wisdom fell backwards. Raven immediately pounded Wisdom with magic. Raven fell over as she was hit in the stomach with magic. The two were in a tough battle. Raven was fighting herself.

The emotions had returned. All of them were gathered. Raven nodded at them. Happy sent her magic to Raven. Raven's black magic had swirls of pink. Knowledge, Gross, Sad, Timid, Affection, Anger, and Brave also sent their magic to Raven. Wisdom stopped. Her eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't do that. It's like destroying yourself!" Wisdom shouted. She was desperate. Raven began to mutter a spell. Timid felt Wisdom trying to pull her away from Beast Boy. She fought to stay where she was. Her feet were inching forward.

"Help!" Timid yelled. Brave rushed over to help. Together they kept Beast Boy safe as Raven finished the spell. The entire magic Raven had swirled around her. It flew over to Wisdom.

"Seal her away. I no longer want her here!" Raven yelled. Wisdom melted into the magic. The magic grew smaller until it formed a circle gold locket. The locket floated to Beast Boy. It landed in his hands.

"Did Wisdom die?" Timid asked. Raven nodded. This time, Timid wasn't the only one crying. Even happy shed a few tears. Sad, was bawling. Suddenly there was a tremble.

"Uh, guys? We should leave before this domain is ruined!" Brave shouted.

"Wait! Can't you keep it Raven? I like this place," Beast Boy asked. Raven pulled Beast Boy up from the ground.

"You can have it until you leave my mind. But I really have to go. I'm sorry I can't stay. I've been her too long all ready," she said. In an instant she was gone.

"I'll miss her," Affection said. Beast Boy took the locked and gave it to Affection.

"She was your teacher, you take it," he told her. Affection hugged Beast Boy, crying. Beast Boy looked at Timid.

"You were so brave," he told her. Timid blushed. She covered her face with her hands. Her cloak was getting lighter. Suddenly, it turned white.

"Timid!" Brave yelled.

"what..?" Timid said shyly. Anger gasped.

"You're white!" Sad said. She sniffled.

"I am?" Timid smiled. She looked at her cloak. Beast Boy hugged her. They spent a long time congratulating Timid and mourning Wisdom. Raven's mind wasn't safe, but it was getting safer. Beast Boy would miss it when he had to leave.

* * *

Review! Chapter six coming soon!


End file.
